poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Serena and Alice's Fantastic Performance Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Serena and Alice's Fantastic Performance A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo says "Serena and Alice's Fantastic Performance" The short begins at Radiant City, ???, ???. ???, ???. Pinky: (laughs) ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. ???, ???. Lorelei Amour: ???, ???. Pinky: ???, ???. Lorelei Amour: ???, ???. ???, ???. Lorelei Amour: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Terri: Aloha, contestants, and get ready to stay radical in the Hula Duela! Robin Diaz: I have no idea how to hula. Zoey Batheart: Me neither. But it looks like fun. Chad: For this contest you'll need skill, you'll need coordination, and you'll need a grass skirt, So get on up here, get dressed, and start learning how to hula. ???, ???. Travis Romero: Laura, you're not hula-ing. Laura Anderson: I can't. I'll look goofy. And we're going to be on TV. Everyone will see... Callie Jones: Don't stress it, Laura. We'll all look goofy together. So just chillax and have fun. Laura Anderson: Okay, I'll try it. ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Chad: Training time's up, Once the music starts, you've got to keep hula-ing no matter what, Stop and you're out, Last team with a member still dancing wins. Terri: Is everyone ready? Chad & Terri: Let's go! ???, ???. Yoshi: Ouch! ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: Zoey, You're in my hula space. Zoey Stanford: Sorry, sis. ???, ???. ???, ???. Terri: Hmm, ???, ???. Chad: You're right, Terri. Let's make this a little more interesting. ???, ???. ???, ???. Jordan Carmichael: Look out! ???, ???. Travis Romero: Whoa! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Amy Rose: ???, ???. ???, ???. Chad: Looks like the surf's getting rough. ???, ???. Lenny: Good thing Edgar is on our side. Jessica: You said it, Lenny, He's got mad ball skills. Kid 1: Great job, Edgar! Edgar: In my country, this is very a big sport. ???, ???. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Jordan Carmichael: You're doing great, Laura! Laura Anderson: I don't know what I'm doing. Kelsey Morgan: But you're having fun, right? Laura Anderson: Yeah, I really am. Callie Jones: That's all that matters. Kids: Go, go, go! ???, ???. Chad: We're down to the last three contestants, Could it possibly be a tie? Mandi Bucksworth: No way. I wasn't voted best spirit dancer in the cheer squad for nothing. (to Chloe and Laura) You're going down, girls. One, two, three, and four, and five, I'm the one who will survive! When all the rest admit defeat, I'm the one who can't be beat! Yay me! ???, ???. Laura Anderson: (screams) Chloe Stanford: (screams) ???, ???. Terri: That's it, Our winner is Team Popular! Crowd: (cheering) Chad: And Mandi, as a special prize for winning this contest, your whole team gets a free afternoon swimming with dolphins at Fountain Falls, in the Seaworld Porpoise Pond! Congratulations. ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: Thank you, Chad and Terri, Thank you very much There's someone very near and dear to my heart who deserves a special shout-out for this win, Shane, my love, this one's for you. ???, ???. Shane Wilde: (shivers) ???, ???. Bridget Cooper: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Laura Anderson: Sorry, guys. I should have won it for you. Callie Jones: Are you kidding? Laura, you weren't even going to try it. And you ended up in second place. That is huge. Cedric Jones: Callie's right, And it deserves a celebration. I'm thinking ice cream, a little shopping on Market Town, fireworks. Anyone interested? Pinkie Pie: I am. Yoshi: Me too. Shane Wilde: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Felicia Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Chad: ???,.??? Terri: ???,.??? ???, ???. ---- Callie Jones: Let's rock n' roll! ???, ???. :Jones ::I rise to greet the day ::Despite, the monsters underneath my bed ::I grab a pen and count to ten ::And spill the contents of my head ::This is the here, this is the now ::I got to make it somehow ::Sometimes it feels as if my brain is bursting out ::Gotta write it down :Radiant Stars ::Note to self, ::Feed the dog, call the mom, write a song ::And rule the world by noon ::Note to self, ::Make a grade, make your mark, break a leg ::And don't forget to always work the room ::Cause everything is going by so fast ::I just wanna make something at last ::But I'm gonna leave the keys up on the shelf ::Note to self... ::Note to self... ::Note to self... :Jones ::I lose myself inside the night ::Despite the demons in my mind ::We hit the street and take his hand ::To promise land, ain't far behind ::Whether it's right or if it's wrong ::I wanna party all night long ::Sometimes it feels as if my brain is bursting out ::Gotta work it out :Radiant Stars ::Note to self, ::Feed the dog, call the mom, write a song ::And rule the world by noon ::Note to self, ::Make a grade, make your mark, break a leg ::And don't forget to always work the room ::Cause everything is going by so fast ::I just wanna make something at last ::But I'm gonna leave the keys up on the shelf ::Note to self (Note to self) ::Note to self... ::Note to self... ???, ???. Crowd: (clapping and cheering) ???, ???. Chad: ???, ???. Terri: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Chad: ???, ???. ???, ???. Chad: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Crowd: (laughs) Audience Member 1: ???, ???. Audience Member 2: ???, ???. ???, ???. Jessica: ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: ???, ???. ???, ???. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Alice Diaz: Huh? ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Chad: ???, ???. Terri: ???, ???. ---- Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: Are you kidding? That was awesome! Jordan Carmichael: ???, ???. Alice Diaz: Thanks, everybody. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Ed: Be sad not, Robbie. you guys won the Radical Games too. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: No way! Edd: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Chad and Terri asked us to, ???, ???. ???, ???. Rigby: Cool! Mordecai: ???, ???. ???, ???. Laura Anderson: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: And here's a, ???, ???. Alice Diaz: ???, ???.